The Hawaiian Prince
by AstroNeko3000
Summary: Prince Yugi heard Stories of the Demi god Atemu Yami who had stolen Tefitis Heart. He felt he was the one to go find this Demi god and make him put the heart back. once Atemi Yami agrees to do so, he and Yugi travel to Tefiti to return the heart. Along the way they fight, meet demons, & even fall in love. Will the god return the heart or will he go against Yugi? Read & Find out!


The Hawaiian Prince

( Yu-Gi-Oh style )

Based off of MOANA (except im gonna be changing it a bit)

Disclaimer: i dont own Moana or anything to it. That is all DIsney...

Chapter one

People were singing and dancing in a village and everyone was happy and an old man was seen telling a story to the children of the village. "In the beginning there was only ocean...that was until the mother island emerged. Her name was Tefiti. Her heart also known as The Life Stone as kind as it was held the greatest power ever known to man. It could create life itself in its best condition.. and if it was taken away...death and destruction awaited anyone or anything until heart returned. Tefiti shared her power with the world. And one man took advantage of that! But Before he did though, many others had tried and failed to get the heart believing that they could use this power for themselves.

Now this man was no ordinary man...This man was a shapeshifter as well as Demi-god and he was daring enough to go to tefiti and steal the heart. He was Demi-god of the wind and sea. He walso a trickster and a warrior. he could change form with the power of his Millienium item, the pyramid. this pyramid held all secrets to his past. It would also occasionally give him short visions of what would come to be. The last vision he had was of himself stealing the heart of tefiti. but it did not show what happened after...mainly because he refused to see what happened thinking he knew best. he thought that with the heart gone nothing would happen and hed use the heart for..well i dont know actually. but i will say this...if he had watched the rest of the vision he would never have taken the heart im sure of it. This man's name however Atemu Yami. " The elder man stopped for a moment and watched as the kids gasped and covered their mouths and he laughed. " do you want to hear more of the story?" the children nodded and screamed for more and the old man smiled and began to tell more not stopping his tale.

"when Atemu Yami took the heart the island began to shake and crumble. Anything alive darkened to ash and stone. Daerkness lingered everywhere it spread far far into the ocean..every reaching for its heart...while Atemu Yami was ecaping he encountered what he would call a demon, and this demon was known as Tekah. she was a demon of fire and earth and she was as angered beyond belief. in her she attacked Atemu Yami for taking the heart that she wanted for herself. In doing so, she caused Atemu Yami to drop the Stone and he in shock fell into the sea supposedly never to be seen again. A thousand years later, demons like Tekah and others still search for the heart and waiting in darkness that still spreads to island after island until the whole work is nothing but ash and stone." the children that were listening started to cry but she went on to say " but one day the heart will be found by one who will journey away from Island across the reef to find Atemu Yami and get him to return the stone to Tefiti." out of all the children, one little boy was paying full attention and clapped when the story ended.

The boy was known as Yugi and he was a mere child of three years of age. he was also the Chief's son. Yugi here was being groomed to be the next chief. The boys father came in and frowns when he heard his father telling the story again. " monsters arent real, nothing is going to hurt the paradise we live in and no one is leaving the reef. we are safe children." all the children jump on him and hug him. one even saying "im gonna throw up". But yugi didnt notice that as the door of the tent they were in, flapped open and he saw the ocean. He looked at his father and grandfather and snuck out to go look. when he got close he giggled at the beautiful sight of the water. He ran over to the water and gasped when he saw a pretty pink shell. but when he went to pick it up h heard birds cawing at something. he turned to look and saw a baby turtle. He knew he had to make a choice, save the baby turtle or get the pretty shell. he whimper and went to get a leaf to cover the turtle and help the baby turtle across the beach to the water. He giggled and waved as the turtle was swept out to sea. All of a sudden the water shone beautiful as if the ocean was happy for what he did.


End file.
